mechanicusthe_video_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Introductory Mission
This is the 'tutorial' mission for the game. The player will automatically be given two tech priests and four servitors to play the mission with. Bestowal Dialogue Khepra: "There she is. Temperate climate, atmosphere standard breathable. My Skitarii troops should be able to operate down there without trouble." Faustinius: "Are they ready to make landfall?" Khepra: "As soon as we're in a stable orbit, Magos." Reditus: "Administratum records indicate a single, St Eckhart's Hope, on the surface near the Xenos ruins. No contact recorded in two centuries, colony presumed failed." Faustinius: "The Skitarii will deploy to surface near the ruins along with a team of Tech-Priests under my direct command. I shall monitor them from the command throne on board. Servo-skull Reditus will serve as my eyes on the surface. We make landfall at once." Khepra: "Yes Magos. I'll set up a forwards command post. Rhesak's transmission looked like it came from underground. We'll secure any entrance to an underground structure so your Tech-Priests can begin the exploration" ... Khepra: "Going by our fragmentary exploration, it looks like a buried tomb structure." Faustinius: "Ten the sword of the Omnissiah is ready to fall. We deploy immediately." Scaevola: "Let the secrets of this world = 0." Videx: "I council caution, Magos Faustinius. Our purpose should here be to destroy the threat of the alien, not to bask in its blasphemy. Aphorisms of the Logic-Saints, 7; 'In the presence of the xenos lies the invisible miasma of corruption.' Destruction is not possible from orbit, Videx. The structure is too deeply buried. And Scaevola, I have no intention of plundering whatever trinkets I can find from this place." ... Khepra: "The Explorator unit of Tech-Priests is inside the tomb and ready to proceed, Magos. There is no telling what we will find. My men will hold the perimeter of the unexpected." Faustinius: "It would be folly to commit our whole manpower to the unknown, especially when the potential of a morale threat exists that the Skitarii are less able to withstand." Khepra: "I have the greatest of respect for my Skitarii, but they are still far from the ascension that a Tech-Priest affords." Faustinius: "I agree, Subdomina. I shall lead the mission in person from the command throne. Servo-skull Reditus shall be my eyes and ears on the ground. Omnissiah be praised, we're going in." Encounters The Obelisk Faustinius: These xenos hieroglyphs. I know of them. Reditus: They are my undoers. Necrons! Mysterious. Ill-researched. Corruptive. Tiresesus: This could be a rare sample of the Necron language, Magos! We have barely any knowledge of it. Collecting data from this obelisk could move our understanding could move our understanding of the language ahead for the first time in centuries. Videx: This is a work of the alien, Magos. Codex Fulminatus 83.12; 'show caution and scorn in all things.' Ahead is an obelisk-like object covered in what can only be described as hieroglyphic symbols. It almost reaches the ceiling of this tall chamber. Secure Check the surroundings for potential dangers. Scrutinise Examine the inscriptions on the obelisk. As one of the Tech-Priests kneels to get a closer look at the obelisk, it seems to react to the cohort's presence. The obelisk splits open and a powerful, painful wave of exotic energy spills out. Inside are clustered formations of a rare looking material. Khepra: We're detecting a massive energy spike rom inside the tomb. Something's happening in there. Something huge. Rho: Noctilith source detected! Also known as 'Blackstone'! Request collection. Immediate. Scourge Destroy the obelisk. It is a monument to the alien and must fall. First Contact Necrons. Rhesak did encounter them after all. No wonder he didn't make it off planet. Enemies Necron Warrior Canoptek Scarabs